


Ревность

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тор видит Локи в объятиях другого и не понимает, что он в нем нашел.





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Во имя пушистого няшкамэна. Да будет ня.

Когда Тор увидел брата, падающего с высоты башни Старка, у него едва не остановилось сердце. Он хотел кинуться за ним, поймать, не дать упасть, но понимал - ему не успеть. Замерев, он с ужасом смотрел на то, как Локи приближается к земле. Все ближе и ближе... Сейчас он упадет и разобьется...  
Локи подхватили сильные руки одного из читаури. В первые секунды Тор испытал облегчение. Но потом он заметил, что брат не спешит слезать с солдата. Обняв его руками за шею, он непринужденно болтает ногами.  
Сердце кольнула ревность. Подозрительно всматриваясь в воркующую парочку, громовержец посильнее сжал молот, раздумывая, не запустить ли его в самый эпицентр разврата. Чтобы в следующий раз брат крепко подумал, прежде чем засматриваться на других!  
Подлетев ближе, он притаился за огромным обломком здания, надеясь, что его не заметят. Впрочем, опасения были напрасны - влюбленную парочку не волновало ничто, кроме них двоих.  
«Читаури все уроды! - возмущенный до предела, думал Тор. - Наверняка и этот урод!»  
Сравнить их красоту не представлялось возможным - солдат был в шлеме. И даже это не мешало Локи благодарить его за спасение страстными поцелуями.  
Тор готов был воспламениться от злости. Как можно было променять его на это несуразное чудище?! Да как вообще можно было захотеть кого-то другого?! Он же статен, красив, он царь, в конце-то концов! А Локи уже давно мог стать его царицей! Так какого же черта?!  
Подобравшись к парочке на расстояние, с которого были слышны их разговоры, Тор неодобрительно поморщился. До его ушей донеслись нежности и сюсюканья. Нет, это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота! Только он имел право носить брата на руках! Только он мог говорить ему нежности! Ну и что, что все, на что был способен Тор - это «быстро в койку, выползень хитрозадый!» Ну и что, что из романтики он знал только прием «принеси ему розу, если он обиделся»! Это же не повод так подло променять его на какого-то страшного читаури!  
Нет, Локи определенно не понимал, что терял! Он просто глупый и сам не понимает своего счастья!  
Так думал Тор, глядя на вполне счастливую влюбленную парочку и задыхаясь от ярости. Он уже подумывал пустить молнию в незадачливого ухажера, когда тот вдруг скинул шлем. Громовержец разинул рот и ошалело уставился на солдата. На голове у того обнаружились пушистые кошачьи ушки.  
На лицо он оказался очень симпатичным. Локи тут же припал к его губам, терзая их в порыве страсти, и почесал любимого за ушком. Тот мурлыкнул как кот и потерся щекой о его руку.

Позже Тора нашли мстители. Он был не в себе и все повторял:  
\- Ушки!.. У него ушки!.. Мне никогда не стать достойным!..


End file.
